


Pretium amor

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: Воспоминания одного графаMemories of one count





	1. Chapter 1

Omnia habet, pretium sed amor.  
Gaius Julius Caesar

Amor enim non nominatur pretium. Unum tantum vita.

*****

Я — граф!  
Представлюсь не спеша,  
Пока сейчас моя душа  
В любви и неге воспевает  
Истории прошедших лет.  
Я — извращенец и маньяк,  
Люблю шашлык, люблю коньяк.  
Любим, изыскан, учтив и мил.  
Люблю я женщин, по мере сил.  
Люблю любить, люблю ласкать,  
Не вижу смысла задирать  
Юбчонку каждой встречной-поперечной  
И в напряженное нутро свой меч вонзать.  
Люблю я комплименты говорить,  
На воды дам своих возить,  
Балы люблю и конный спорт.  
С бортов красивых яхт плевать,  
И тайны сокровенные познать.  
Люблю девиц, не в меру разбитных,  
Люблю невинных, посвящаю стих.  
Парней люблю, но только лишь руками,  
Они не лягут меж ногами.  
Люблю себя и в зеркало смотрюсь,  
Себя критиковать я не боюсь.  
Высок, подтянут, строен, мил.  
Себя б охотно я любил, но  
Столь тело совершенное дано  
Затем, чтоб я дарил любовь.  
И приступлю к рассказу вновь.

__________________________________________________-  
I am the count!  
I'll introduce myself slowly,  
Until now my soul  
In love and bliss sings  
Stories of the past years.  
I'm a pervert and a maniac,  
I love shish kebab, I love cognac.  
Loved, refined, courteous and sweet.  
I love women as much as I can.  
Love to love, love to caress,  
I don't see the point in bullying  
The skirt of each counter-cross  
And in the tense interior of your sword to plunge.  
I like to say compliments,  
On water dam their carry,  
I love balls and equestrian sports.  
From the sides of beautiful yachts I don't care,  
And the secrets of the innermost to know.  
I love girls who are too broken up,  
I love the innocent, I dedicate a verse.  
I love guys, but only with my hands,  
They will not lie between your legs.  
I love myself and look in the mirror,  
I'm not afraid to criticize myself.  
Tall, fit, slim, cute.  
I would like to love myself, but  
Such a perfect body is given  
Because I want to give love.  
And I will begin the story again.


	2. Regina in horto

Гулял в саду я ранним утром.  
Люблю я дивный уголок.  
О сколько дам я вечерками  
Сюда в беседки уволок.

О сколько стонов слышали деревья,  
И криков страстных, затухающих вдали.  
Порвал я рубашек кучу,  
А прачки легкий шелк отстирать не смогли.

Иду и вижу… Чудное мгновение.  
Вдоль сада женщина идет.  
И снизошло тут вдохновение.  
И сердце в ребра так и бьет.

Я к ней.  
— Сударыня, позвольте, вас проводить  
К фонтану на скамью.  
Скажу я прямо без утайки.  
Я вас, красавица, люблю!

Скажу, что я — граф де Ля Мур.  
В меня Амур не пожалел колчан.  
И острых стрел залп произведен.  
Я увернуться не сумел.

Она так мило засмущалась,  
Сказав при этом:  
— По видимому, вы много дур  
Так заманили на скамью.

— Отнюдь. Сад мой. И хлопну я в ладоши,  
Тотчас же стол появиться хороший.  
Вино и фрукты, и халва…  
И от любви кружится голова.

Она, так мило розовея,  
— Увы, но я вино не пью,  
Вы не поверите, но я худею.  
А фрукты я люблю.

Я вился перед ней ужом,  
Я резал персики ножом,  
Я чистил яблоки и виноград.  
И на скамью бедняжка прилегла.

— Ах, граф, Меня зовут Марго,  
Я так вина не пила давно.  
Мне что-то дурно, я прилягу на скамью.  
Ах, граф, я вас люблю!  
______________________________________________________-  
I was walking in the garden in the early morning.  
I love a lovely corner.  
Oh how much will I give you in the evenings  
He dragged me here to the arbors.

Oh how many moans have the trees heard,  
And cries of passion, fading away.  
I tore a lot of shirts,  
And the laundresses couldn't wash the light silk.

I go and see… A wonderful moment.  
A woman walks along the garden.  
Came down here for inspiration.  
And my heart is pounding in my ribs.

I went to her.  
"Madame, allow me to show you out  
To the fountain on the bench.  
I'll tell you straight out.  
I love you, beauty!

I will say that I am the Comte de La moor.  
Cupid did not spare a quiver for me.  
And a volley of sharp arrows was fired.  
I couldn't avoid it.

She was so sweetly embarrassed,  
By saying:  
— You seem to be a lot of fools  
So lured to the bench.

— By no means. My garden. And I'll clap my hands,  
Immediately a good table will appear.  
Wine and fruit, and halva…  
And love makes you dizzy.

She's so cute turning pink,  
"Unfortunately, I don't drink wine,  
You won't believe it, but I'm losing weight.  
I like fruit.

I squirmed in front of her,  
I cut peaches with a knife,  
I was peeling apples and grapes.  
And the poor thing lay down on the bench.

"Ah, count, my name is Margot,  
I haven't had this much wine in a long time.  
I feel sick, I'll lie down on the bench.  
Oh, count, I love you!


	3. Regina amoris

О, пресветлая королева Марго!  
О тебе я вздыхаю давно!  
Но вот пробил желанный мой час  
И познаю тебя я сейчас.

Я с губ твоих пил божественный нектар  
И ощущал под платьем жгучий жар.  
Ласкал тебя губами и рукой.  
И потеряла ты невинность и покой.

Я обхватил губами твой сосок,  
Втянул в себя; высок  
Сей свод беседки, где мы с тобой  
Предаемся страсти и любви.

Я обхватил ладонью ягодицы,  
И ты взлетела, словно птица.  
Копье направил я, вонзаясь в лоно.  
Из глаз твоих слезы брызнули солёны.

Ты истекала жаром, страстью, влагой.  
На коже белой, словно на бумаге,  
Засосы выступили и пот.  
И крики огласили наш дивный грот.

Кричала страстно ты, царапая меня,  
Плавно в лоно жаркое вонзался я.  
Но вот волна оргазма накатила,  
И ногти острые в спину мне вонзила.

За ночь раз пять тебя любил я, но  
Настало утро. Раскатились мы.  
Вздыхая тяжко, распластались.  
Меж нами пот струился, кровь и бытиё

Узрев холмы твоих грудей, я  
В паху почувствовал желание  
Вновь обладать тобой. Накрыл ладонью  
Дрогнувшую грудь и сжал несильно.

Ты выгнулась навстречу. Грудь стала мягкой,  
Соски так затвердели, как камушки граната.  
Покорной стала ты и, бедра сжав, расслабилась.  
Твой жар кипел, как кровь земли.

Как лава пузырится и шипит под твердью.  
И вновь я обхватил тугие ягодицы  
И насадил на влажный жезл. Соски ласкал  
Я языком умело, пока они не стали мягкими.

Один я прикусил слегка.  
И крик ты издала!  
Вцепившись в плечи,  
Кожу сорвала!

О, ненасытная! Боги! В помощь мне!  
Во влажный зев лона твоего я излился.  
Желание свое тая, ласкать я принялся  
Животик твой и ноги, чья длина

Свели меня некогда с ума.  
И вновь скакала ты на мне  
Часа четыре.  
А позже мы обнялись и уснули в мире.  
_____________________________________________________________________-  
Oh, sweet Queen Margot!  
I've been sighing for you for a long time!  
But now my desired hour has come  
And I will know you now.

I drank divine nectar from your lips  
He felt a burning heat under his dress.  
I caressed you with my lips and my hand.  
And you lost your innocence and peace.

I took your nipple in my mouth,  
Pulled in; high  
This arch of the gazebo, where we are with you  
We indulge in passion and love.

I cupped my buttocks,  
And you took off like a bird.  
I pointed the spear, plunging into the womb.  
From thine eyes the tears gushed salty.

You were dripping with heat, passion, and moisture.  
On a skin as white as paper,  
Hickeys stood out and sweat.  
And shouts resounded through our wondrous grotto.

You screamed passionately, clawing at me,  
Smoothly into the bosom of the roast I plunged.  
But then the wave of orgasm rolled over,  
And she dug her sharp nails into my back.

I loved you five times a night, but  
Morning came. We rolled.  
Sighing heavily, they sprawled out.  
Between us, sweat flowed, blood and being

Seeing the hills of your Breasts, I  
I felt desire in my groin  
To possess you again. He covered it with his hand  
His chest quivered and he squeezed lightly.

You arched towards me. My chest felt soft,  
Her nipples were as hard as pomegranate stones.  
You became submissive and, having squeezed your hips, relaxed.  
Your heat was boiling like the blood of the earth.

Like lava bubbling and hissing under the firmament.  
Again I cupped my tight buttocks  
And impaled it on a wet rod. He caressed my nipples  
I used my tongue expertly until they were soft.

The one I bit down a little.  
And you screamed!  
Gripping my shoulders,  
Skin ripped off!

Oh, insatiable! Gods! Help me!  
Into the moist mouth of your womb I poured.  
My desire was melting, and I began to caress it  
Your tummy and legs, whose length

They drove me crazy once.  
And again you rode me  
Four hours.  
And later we hugged and fell asleep in peace.


	4. Dulcis memoria

Да! Марго была прекрасна,  
И я потратил время не напрасно.  
Потом я ей домик подарил,  
И в горы белые я отдыхать возил.

Марго люблю я до сих пор.  
По-прежнему крадусь, как вор,  
Я по ночам  
Чтобы предстать перед очами  
Моей прекрасной королевы.

***

И вот однажды я пошел к подруге.  
Люблю поболтать я на досуге.  
Умна, начитана, прекрасна.  
И рассуждает смело, ясно.

Я шел пешком, она живет недалеко.  
И на душе моей — легко.  
Но вдруг услышал шорох шин.  
Мелькнул зеленый крепдешин.

Перед глазами появился свет.  
И осознал я тщетность лет.  
Передо мной была она.  
Стройна, красива и умна.

Я всё забыл, на колени опустился  
И горячо богу помолился.  
Решил свое видение сыскать,  
Чтоб знать, кого я собираюсь соблазнять.

Я две недели искал девицу.  
И как мне не соблазнится.  
Сих форм такое совершенство —  
Приносит мне прекрасное блаженство.

Сейчас я глубоко вздохну.  
И следующий рассказ начну.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Yes! Margot was beautiful,  
And I didn't waste my time.  
Then I gave her a house,  
And I took them to the white mountains to rest.

I still love Margot.  
Still sneaking around like a thief,  
I stay up all night  
To appear before the eyes  
My beautiful Queen.

***

So one day I went to a friend's house.  
I like to chat at my leisure.  
Smart, well-read, beautiful.  
And thinks boldly, clearly.

I walked, she lives not far away.  
And my heart is light.  
But then I heard the sound of tires.  
Green crepe de Chine flashed by.

A light appeared before my eyes.  
And I realized the futility of years.  
In front of me she was.  
Slim, beautiful, and smart.

I forgot everything, got down on my knees  
And he prayed fervently to God.  
I decided to find my vision,  
To know who I'm going to seduce.

I've been looking for a girl for two weeks.  
And I'm not tempted.  
These forms are so perfect —  
Brings me beautiful bliss.

I'm going to take a deep breath.  
And the next story will begin.


	5. Principem de nocte

Вот ночь. Луна. Беседка.  
Мы вдвоем под сенью лип.  
И, обрисовывая изгибы тела,  
Батист прилип.

О, принцесса Софи!  
О чем ты хочешь — попроси!  
Я хочу тебя познать,  
Любовь и страсть — всё показать!

В белой беседке под светом луны,  
И облака любовью полны.  
Лягушек с пруда, слышишь, хор.  
И, помолившись, начал разговор:

— Софья! Вы просто прекрасны!  
Губки — карамель, сладки и красны.  
В глазах — глубина, волосы — шелк.  
Сейчас я растаю, помоги мне бог!

Фигура? Богиня! Ноги? О, да!  
С вами свела хитрюга — судьба!  
Перси под платьем сводят с ума!  
Бедра крутые… Только она

Сможет помочь сердцу забиться.  
Вы разрешите к вам прилуниться?  
Вы разрешите рукою обнять?  
И разрешите вас целовать?

Нежный батист грудь облегает.  
Софи краснеет, Софи гадает.  
Жадные губы ложбинку ласкают.  
Мужские ладони грудь поднимают.

— Боже! Сей персик разрешите сорвать?  
И продолжаю губами ласкать.  
Тихо батист на землю упал.  
Груди принцессы целовать перестал.

И в восхищении на тело смотрю  
И понимаю — Софи я люблю!  
Вновь я приник жадно к устам,  
Груди тяжелые срываю с куста.

Громко сосу, лижу и кусаю.  
Ответного крика я ожидаю.  
Чу! Ногти вонзились, рубашку — долой.  
Из глотки принцессы исторгается вой!

Плещет горячая кровь под кожей белой.  
Я в исступлении, она обалдела.  
Бедра ласкаю, ноги, живот.  
Змей огнедышащий быстро растет.

И на скамейке в свете луны  
Стали едины; лучшие сны  
К нам пробрались ночною порой.  
С размаху вонзился. Тихое — ой!

Прозвучало над ухом.  
Стали мы целым.  
Слились наши духи.  
Ласки — интенсивней, крик — оголтелым.

С ней я пробыл почти до утра.  
Солнце взошло — собираться пора.  
В бассейн я Софи проводил.  
— Искупайтесь, принцесса, наберитесь сил.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Here is the night. Moon. Gazebo.  
The two of us under the shade of lime trees.  
And, outlining the curves of the body,  
Baptiste stuck.

Oh, Princess Sophie!  
What you want-ask!  
I want to know you,  
Love and passion-show everything!

In a white gazebo under the moonlight,  
And the clouds are full of love.  
Frogs from the pond, you hear, chorus.  
And, having prayed, began the conversation:

\- Sophia! You are simply beautiful!  
The lips are caramel, sweet and red.  
In the eyes — depth, hair-silk.  
I'm going to melt, God help me!

Figure? Goddess! Legs? Oh, Yes!  
You were brought together by a sly fate!  
Percy under the dress is maddening!  
Thighs are steep… Just her

It can help your heart beat faster.  
May I touch you?"  
May I put my arm around you?  
And may I kiss you?

Soft cambric fits the chest.  
Sophie blushes, Sophie wonders.  
Greedy lips caress the cleavage.  
Men's palms raise their Breasts.

\- God! May I pluck this peach?  
And I continue to caress with my lips.  
Quietly, Batiste fell to the ground.  
I stopped kissing the Princess's Breasts.

And I look at the body in admiration  
And I know that I love Sophie!  
Again I pressed my lips greedily,  
I pluck heavy Breasts from a Bush.

Loudly I suck, lick and bite.  
I expect an answering shout.  
My Fingernails are digging in, and my shirt is gone.  
A howl comes from the Princess's throat!

Hot blood splashes under the white skin.  
I'm in a frenzy, she's stunned.  
I caress my thighs, legs, and stomach.  
The fire-breathing serpent is growing fast.

And on a bench in the moonlight  
Become one; better dreams  
They came to us at night.  
He slammed it in. Quiet-oops!

It sounded close to my ear.  
We became whole.  
Our spirits merged.  
Caresses-more intense, the cry-wild.

I stayed with her almost until morning.  
The sun has risen — it's time to get ready.  
I took Sophie to the pool.  
"Take a bath, Princess.


	6. Dulcedinem memorias

Краса и гордость моей отрады,  
Моя любимая Софи,  
За ночь и чувства ей в награду.  
Ей домик подарил, колье — носи.

Прекрасно чувство сострадания!  
Любви порыв прекрасен был,  
Гоню я чувства увядания,  
И я про старость позабыл.

Но прочь мысли о грядущем,  
Пусть не тревожусь не о чем,  
Любовь — прекраснейшее из искусства.  
И вновь веду я деву в дом.

***

Но полно. Прошла неделя.  
Я вдруг решил размять мозги  
И, от счастья млея,  
Поехал в царствие пурги.

О! Боже! Ледяная королева  
Ко мне явилась из снегов,  
Прекрасно все — и справа, и налево.  
Она моя! Вердикт суров.

Сейчас я отхлебну водицы,  
И табачка в кальян набью,  
И расскажу про страсть с царицей,  
Про то, как я её люблю.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Beauty and pride of my joy,  
My favorite Sophie,  
For the night and feelings as a reward.  
I gave her a house, wear a necklace.

Great feeling of compassion!  
The rush of love was beautiful,  
I drive away feelings of withering,  
And I forgot about old age.

But don't think about the future,  
Don't worry about it,  
Love is the most beautiful art.  
And again I lead the maiden into the house.

***

But full. A week has passed.  
I suddenly decided to stretch my brain  
And, numb with happiness,  
Went to the realm of the Blizzard.

Oh, God! Ice Queen  
She came to me from the snow,  
Everything is fine-both on the right and on the left.  
It's mine! The verdict is harsh.

I'm going to take a SIP of water,  
And I'll fill the hookah with tobacco,  
And I will tell you about the passion with the Queen,  
About how much I love her.


	7. Glacies Regina

Сей шедевр северной природы  
Был кругл и пышен, словно свежий хлеб.  
И я в мгновенье это обездвижил,  
И восхищен, счастлив, нем.

Я встрепенулся, руку протянул.  
Закашлялся, вздохнул,  
Промолвил, жажду затая,  
— Я ждал всю жизнь, любовь моя!

Она так мило улыбнулась,  
Слегка жеманно потянулась;  
И заиграли снега искры…  
И испарились сразу же все мысли.

Гибка, прекрасна и объёмна,  
Пухла, тепла и неподъемна.  
Я словно в мех пушистый зарываюсь,  
Добраться до грудей её стараюсь.

И вот награда! Пышные холмы!  
— Я — Ольга! — заявляешь ты  
И так стыдливо прикрываешь  
Ладонью пики дивной красоты.

— О Господи! — шепчу я в исступлении.  
И весь дрожу я в нетерпении.  
— Принцесса, королева и царица!  
Не надо на меня сейчас сердится!

Я поцелую губы… вкус брусники.  
Помну грудей недоступные пики,  
Прильну к соскам, как малое дитя.  
Что хочешь делай, будешь ты моя!

Свершилось чудо! Ольга мне отдалась.  
Прижаться телом белым постаралась.  
Я обнимаю талию руками,  
Работаю языком я и губами.

Лижу, сосу, кусаю, но не больно.  
Мне всё мало, а Оленька довольна.  
Меня по волосам гладит рукою.  
И я от счастья немного вою.

Такое сдобное пушистое тут тесто,  
И добираюсь я до сладостного места.  
Ухватом я в неё вхожу и вот  
Меня волна оргазма понесет.

Она кричит так исступленно, дико.  
Но неподвижен солнца лик.  
И снег идет, дорожки засыпает,  
И сколько продержусь я, никто не знает.

Я утонул, но всплыл.  
Готов опять нырнуть,  
Чтоб повторить сей классный путь.  
Ласкаю груди Оленьки моей.

Мы распугали всех зверей,  
И разбудили всех соседей.  
— В пупок ты водочки налей!  
И принеси пожрать. Пора обедать!

Я пил нектар её души  
И водку из пупка тянул.  
А Оленька хлебала щи,  
А позже я заснул.  
_______________________________________________________________________________-  
This masterpiece of Northern nature  
It was round and plump, like fresh bread.  
And I immobilized it in an instant,  
And delighted, happy, mute.

I started up and held out my hand.  
He coughed and sighed,  
He spoke, his thirst quenched,  
— I've waited all my life, my love!

She smiled so sweetly,  
She stretched a little coyly;  
And the snow sparks began to play…  
All thoughts vanished at once.

Flexible, beautiful and voluminous,  
Plump, warm and unaffordable.  
I feel like I'm burrowing into fur,  
I try to get to her Breasts.

And here's the reward! The lush hills!  
"I'm Olga!" - you claim  
And so shamefacedly covering up  
Palm peaks of wondrous beauty.

"Oh, My God! I whisper in a frenzy.  
I am trembling with impatience.  
— The Princess, the Queen and the Queen!  
Don't be mad at me now!

I'll kiss your lips ... the taste of lingonberries.  
Remember Breasts inaccessible peaks,  
I'll cling to your nipples like a small child.  
Whatever you want to do, you will be mine!

A miracle has happened! Olga gave herself to me.  
I tried to press my body against the white one.  
I wrap my arms around my waist,  
I work with my tongue and lips.

I lick, suck, and bite, but it doesn't hurt.  
Everything is not enough for me, but Olenka is happy.  
He strokes my hair with his hand.  
And I'm happy to howl a little.

Such a rich fluffy dough here,  
And I get to the sweet spot.  
I grab hold of it and go into it  
My orgasm wave will carry me.

She screams so frantically, wildly.  
But the sun's face is motionless.  
And the snow is falling, the paths are falling asleep,  
No one knows how long I'll last.

I was drowned, but I surfaced.  
Ready to dive again,  
To repeat this cool path.  
I caress my Olenka's Breasts.

We scared all the animals away,  
And they woke up all the neighbors.  
\- Pour vodka in your navel!  
And bring them to eat. Time for lunch!

I drank the nectar of her soul  
And vodka from the navel pulled.  
And Olenka slurped cabbage soup,  
Later, I fell asleep.


	8. Nix et mitis

Я подарил ей шале в горах  
Манто из горностая, что просто ах!  
Колье ручной работы,  
Чулки и рысьи боты.

И каждую зиму я езжу по делам,  
Не замечаю я мужчин и дам.  
Мне светят в сумраке ночном огни  
Глаза Оленьки моей, они.

Я так и езжу по Европе,  
Чтоб своих красавиц пощипать за попы,  
Чтоб на перси нежные прилечь…  
До новых встреч!

***

Но впрочем, я — гурман, эстет  
И не вижу больших бед  
В том, что пару раз в году  
К себе я парней веду.

Нет. Секса нет. Но ласка есть,  
Обнять и поцеловать — почту за честь.  
Неважно, красавец парень иль урод,  
Насрать, что скажет мне народ.

Я нежен с ними. Вино с ними пью.  
И мимоходом их люблю.  
Ласкаю грудь, целую в губы,  
Они мне раз в году так любы.

Так вот. Начну-ка я рассказ  
Про то, что как-то раз  
Я на охоту собирался  
И как Амур тут постарался.  
_________________________________________________________________-  
I gave her a Chalet in the mountains  
Coat of ermine, that simple Ah!  
Handmade necklace,  
Stockings and lynx boots.

And every winter I go on business,  
I don't notice men and women.  
I see lights shining in the night  
Eyes Olenka my, they.

I still travel around Europe,  
To pinch your beauties on the buttocks,  
To lie down on the tender Percy…  
See you soon!

***

But then, I am a gourmet, an aesthete  
I don't see any big problems  
The fact that a couple of times a year  
I'm taking the guys to my place.

No. No sex. But there is a weasel,  
A hug and a kiss would be an honor.  
It doesn't matter if the guy is handsome or ugly,  
I don't give a shit what people tell me.

I'm gentle with them. I drink wine with them.  
I love them in passing.  
I caress her Breasts, kiss her on the lips,  
They are so nice to me once a year.

Well. I'll start the story  
About the fact that once  
I was going hunting  
And how Cupid tried here.


	9. Manuballistarius

Я на охоту захотел,  
Хоть в замке оставалось много дел,  
Я размечтался о крупной дичи.  
Как мне оленя пожарят в личи.

Я взял ружье и в лес пошел,  
Увы, я дичи не нашел.  
Уж час наматывал я круг,  
Как вдруг…

В кустах вдруг хрустнула трава.  
Ружье я вскинул и едва  
Я на курок палец положил…  
Лишился сил.

Из-за кустов тут вышел парень  
Высок, прекрасен и опрятен.  
Рубашка, джинсы, ботинки…  
Цветущий вид, как на картинке.

Ему сказал я. — Что тут за диво,  
Я час уже хожу ретиво,  
Но дичи нет… Ни кабанов, ни зайцев  
Ни оленей. Даже куропатки.

Парнишка посмотрел и улыбнулся,  
Мой змей в паху аж шевельнулся.  
И я решил, что это знак судьбы  
И прошептал я тихо, — нужен ты.

Пошли домой мы,  
Я его к себе зазвал.  
Еду подвинул,  
Вина всё наливал.

Пока он пил, пока он ел,  
Я на него тепло смотрел,  
Потом ладонью по щеке провел,  
Поцеловал, губы словно мед.

Рубашку снял, ласкаю парню грудь,  
А он лишь тихо стонет, не смея вздохнуть.  
И шея дивная, ключицы, нос и рот…  
Его свалил я на кровать, лизнул его живот.

Я гладил тело его, факт  
Часа так полтора,  
Не будет совокупления акт,  
Вонючая дыра.

Я рот его лизал, кусал и целовал,  
Ладонью глажу тело.  
Мне он ласки отдавал,  
Похоже, что задело.

И эти дивные глаза покрылись поволокой,  
Лежи, мой миленький стрелок, лежи — не охай.  
Грудину я лижу, дыша, кусаю аж до крови.  
А у парнишки моего на лоб всё лезут брови.

Я в грудь его зарылся, так вкусен он  
И в пах мой вдруг тюкнулся надувшийся батон.  
Я вылизал его всего — от губ до живота.  
Он просто сочный персик мой — прекрасная еда.

Закрыл он серые глаза, свернулся он клубком.  
Уснул, а я оленем угощусь, запью вином.  
Спи, маленький стрелок, спи, мой красавец.  
Не потревожит твою дыру мой яростный конец.

Я думаю тебя еще недельку поласкать,  
И гладить нервную спину, и губы целовать.  
Глядеть в серые глаза… наивны и чисты…  
Спи, мой маленький стрелок, спи.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
I wanted to go hunting,  
At least there was a lot to do in the castle,  
I was dreaming of big game.  
How do I get a deer fried in lychee?

I took my rifle and went into the woods,  
Alas, I found no game.  
I've been circling for an hour,  
Suddenly…

There was a sudden crunch of grass in the bushes.  
I raised my rifle and barely  
I put my finger on the trigger…  
I lost my strength.

A guy came out from behind the bushes  
Tall, beautiful, and neat.  
Shirt, jeans, shoes...  
Blooming appearance, as in the picture.

I told him. — What a wonder,  
I've been walking around for an hour,  
But there is no game... no boars, no hares  
No deer. Even partridges.

The kid looked and smiled,  
My snake in my groin moved.  
And I thought it was a sign of fate  
And I whispered softly, " I need you."

We went home,  
I called him in.  
Food moved,  
I kept pouring wine.

While he drank, while he ate,  
I looked at him warmly,  
Then he ran a hand over his cheek,  
He kissed her, his lips like honey.

I took off my shirt and caressed the guy's chest,  
And he just moans softly, not daring to sigh.  
And a wonderful neck, collarbones, nose and mouth…  
I threw him on the bed and licked his stomach.

I stroked his body, a fact  
An hour and a half,  
There will be no copulation act,  
Stinking hole.

I licked his mouth, bit it, and kissed it,  
I stroke my body with my palm.  
He gave me caresses,  
Looks like it did.

And those wonderful eyes were covered with a mist,  
Lie down, my dear gunslinger, lie down — don't groan.  
I lick my sternum, breathe, and bite until it bleeds.  
And my boy's eyebrows are still rising on his forehead.

I burrowed into his chest, so delicious it is  
And suddenly an inflated loaf of bread popped into my groin.  
I licked it all the way from my lips to my belly.  
It's just a juicy peach of mine-great food.

He closed his gray eyes and curled up.  
He fell asleep, and I will help myself to a deer and drink wine.  
Sleep, little gunslinger, sleep, my beauty.  
My furious end will not disturb your hole.

I'm thinking of petting you for another week,  
And to stroke the nervous back, and to kiss the lips.  
Looking into gray eyes ... naive and pure…  
Sleep, my little shooter, go to sleep.


	10. Venatione memorias

Так люб и сладостен  
Парнишка был,  
А имя я его забыл,

Но впрочем, он и не называл,  
Пока его я целовал.  
Пока ласкал рукою нежной,  
Душа его так безмятежна

Была. Я приглашал  
Его на ужин и обед,  
На завтрак… След  
Его затерялся в траве

Заповедного луга.  
Все же лучше целоваться с подругой.  
Но полно, соки во мне забурлили,  
Мораль мою повалили.

И захотел я себе найти  
Парня на долгом пути.  
Дал объявление тотчас же  
В газету.

Мол за вино и котлеты  
Нужен мне секретарь,  
Чтоб разобрать  
Тома в библиотеке.

Древние книги в таком беспорядке.  
Тихо, друзья мои.  
Все по порядку.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
So loving and sweet  
The kid was,  
I forgot his name,

But then, he didn't call it,  
While I was kissing him.  
While caressing with a tender hand,  
His soul is so serene

Was. I invited you  
Its for dinner and lunch,  
For breakfast… Trace  
Its lost in the grass

Reserved meadow.  
Still, it's better to kiss a friend.  
But come on, my juices are boiling,  
My morals were knocked down.

And I wanted to find myself  
A guy on a long road.  
The announcement was immediately  
In the newspaper.

They say for wine and cutlets  
I need a Secretary,  
To sort it out  
Volumes in the library.

Ancient books are in such a mess.  
Quiet, my friends.  
Everything is in order.


	11. Bibliothecarius

Трубку куря, в саду я сидел,  
Ветер с реки ко мне прилетел.  
Айва создавала приятную сень,  
Вдруг на дорожку упала тень.

Я поднял глаза.  
На дорожке парень стоял.  
Строен, подтянут, симпатичен на вид.  
Парень мне тут говорит:

— Я по объявлению сюда пришел,  
С трудом, признаться, сад ваш нашел.  
Где же работа моя, посмотреть я хочу…  
Я растерялся, решил — промолчу

И изучать его принялся  
С ног, вдоль тела, до лица.  
Скромен, одежда чистая, точно.  
Скроен он ладно, не мощно.

Тут я решил, что молчать смысла нет,  
И промолвил. — Как раз на обед  
Вы умудрились сегодня прийти,  
Так извольте в замок пройти.

Стал я ему показывать дом,  
Много тайн сокрыто в нем.  
Там я ласкал царицу Милену,  
Здесь засосал доярку Елену.

Трахался там с моделью Илоной,  
Спал на кровати с художницей Моной.  
Там соблазнил почтальоншу Тамару.  
В зале распивал водку с Икару.

В комнате этой — с Сергеем резвился,  
В этой — Колюней молодым соблазнился.  
Тут я с Иваном в прятки играл,  
Там я стрелка лесного ласкал.

Но все эти подробности  
Возникали в мозгу воспаленном,  
До библиотеки уже распаленным  
Я проводил этого парня.

Парень взглядом библиотеку окинул,  
Прищурился, что-то прикинул.  
И сказал, сердито вздохнув,  
— Работы на месяц, жить буду тут?

Я, рассмеявшись, ему ответил:  
— Думаешь, для чего я тебя приветил?  
Только для того, чтоб ты Гиппократа  
Мог отличить от Сократа?

Гоголя от Гегеля,  
Гегеля от Бебеля,  
Бебеля от Бабеля,  
Бабеля от кабеля,

— Так и зачем вам нужен я?  
— Спросила тут душа моя,  
Какого черта я тут забыл?  
И мне впервые не хватило сил

Ему сказать. Я ухватил его,  
И под рубашку влажною ладонью  
Полез, к устам приник…  
И… Ой! И дикий крик

Раздался мой. Коленом в пах,  
Кулаком по дых.  
И вновь кулак передо мной возник.  
И боль пришла… Ых…

Меня избили так, что я  
Валялся в постели три дня.  
Мой секретарь, библиотекарь мой  
Ходил по замку как король.

В библиотеке — идеал,  
Его в постель три раза звал.  
Но каждый раз получая в глаз,  
Гудела голова, словно таз.

Охота вся моя прошла,  
Любовь так выход не нашла.  
Когда я с постели встал,  
Библиотекаря уж не застал.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I sat Smoking my pipe in the garden,  
The wind from the river came to me.  
The quince made a pleasant shade,  
Suddenly a shadow fell across the path.

I looked up.  
The guy was standing on the path.  
Slim, fit, good-looking.  
The guy here says to me:

— I came here for an ad,  
With difficulty, I must admit, I found your garden.  
Where is my work, I want to see it…  
I was confused and decided to keep silent

And he studied it  
From the feet, along the body, to the face.  
Modest, clean clothes, exactly.  
It is cut well, not powerfully.

Then I decided that there was no point in being silent,  
And said. "Just for lunch  
You managed to come today,  
So please go to the castle.

I began to show him the house,  
Many secrets are hidden in it.  
There I caressed the Queen Milena,  
Here he sucked the milkmaid Elena.

Fucked there with model Ilona,  
I slept on the bed with the artist Mona.  
There he seduced the postwoman Tamara.  
In the hall, I drank vodka with Icarus.

In this room-with Sergey frolicked,  
In this — Kolyunya young offended.  
Here I was playing hide and seek with Ivan,  
I caressed the forest shooter there.

But all these details  
They appeared in an inflamed brain,  
To the library already fired up  
I saw this guy off.

The guy looked around the library,  
He squinted, calculating something.  
And he said, with an angry sigh,  
\- Work for a month, will I live here?

I laughed and told him:  
— Why do you think I said Hello to you?"  
Only for you to be Hippocrates  
Could you tell it from Socrates?

Gogol from Hegel,  
Hegel from Bebel,  
Bebel from Babel,  
Babel from the cable,

— So why do you need me?"  
My soul asked here,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
And for the first time I didn't have the strength

Tell him. I grabbed it,  
And under the shirt with a wet palm  
Climbed, to the mouth prilik…  
And ... Oh! And a wild scream

My voice rang out. Knee in the groin,  
Fist to the gut.  
Again the fist appeared in front of me.  
And the pain came... S…

I was beaten so that I  
I was in bed for three days.  
My Secretary, my librarian  
Walked around the castle like a king.

In the library-ideal,  
I called him to bed three times.  
But each time getting in the eye,  
My head throbbed like a basin.

All my hunting is over,  
Love never found a way out.  
When I got out of bed,  
I didn't find the librarian.


	12. Hystericus memorias

Впервые со мною такой облом!  
Избили меня в доме моем!  
Я же ничего дурного не хотел,  
Просто доступ, просто к телу!

Ой, голова еще болит!  
На девчонок нет уж сил!  
На парней — вообще облом,  
Посижу я за столом.

Поем травки, овощей.  
Буду я страшней мощей!  
Библиотекаря хочу,  
Будет бить — я промолчу!

Изнываю я как девица,  
Не пора ль остепениться?  
Влюбиться в девушку-красу,  
С ножками, грудью и… десу…

Нет. Хочу найти я библиотекаря,  
Петушком прокукарекать.  
Пусть меня еще раз изобьет,  
Вгонит в гроб.

Что за прелесть эти чувства!  
Бить меня — что за искусство!  
В глаз, под дых, коленом в пах…  
Ох и ах!

Весь дрожу, я маюсь месяц,  
На кого бы всё повесить?  
Кто б меня по доброй воле  
Доводил до крайней боли?!

Библиотекарь! Ты вернись, родной!  
Жить хочу я лишь с тобой!  
Будешь бить меня ногами,  
Угощу я пирогами.

Будешь бить меня рукой!  
Потеряю я покой!  
Я и так уже в раздрае  
Без тебя как жить — не знаю!

Ты вернись, моя любовь!  
Так жестока, просто — ой!  
Плачу я, в саду сидя,  
Ах, как грустно без тебя!  
__________________________________________________________________  
For the first time with me was such a bummer!  
They beat me in my house!  
I didn't mean any harm,  
Just access, just to the body!

Oh, my head still hurts!  
There's no power for girls!  
On guys-at all a bummer,  
I'll sit at the table.

We eat herbs and vegetables.  
I will be more terrible than relics!  
I want a librarian,  
If he beats me, I won't say anything!

I'm exhausted like a girl,  
Isn't it time to settle down?  
Fall in love with a beauty girl,  
With legs, Breasts and ... desu...

No. I want to find a librarian,  
Crow like a cock.  
Let him beat me again,  
It'll put you in a coffin.

What a lovely feeling!  
Beating me-what an art!  
In the eye, under the stomach, knee in the groin…  
Oh and Ah!

I'm trembling all over, I've been working for a month,  
Who should I blame it on?  
Who would have me willingly  
Brought it to extreme pain?!

Librarian! You come back, dear!  
I only want to live with you!  
You're going to kick me,  
I'll buy you some pies.

You will hit me with your hand!  
I will lose my peace!  
I'm already in a mess  
I don't know how to live without you!

You come back, my love!  
So cruel, just-Oh!  
I cry, sitting in the garden,  
Oh, how sad without you!


	13. Epilogue

Соблазнял я всех без меры,  
Попирал устои, веры,  
Но со мной перерождение случилось,  
Мое сердце крепко влюбилось.

Да, любовь — жестокая штука,  
И душа сомнениями мается,  
Я ищу третий год своего друга,  
А он где-то в море купается?

Может где-то на лыжах катается?  
Может где-то в кого-то влюбляется?  
Может дома книги читает?  
Может дома в компьютер играет?

Я найду тебя, милое счастье!  
И уйдут, наконец, все несчастья!  
Ты меня изобьешь до посинения  
И уйдут мои все сомнения!

Без зубов ты меня оставишь!  
Руку об колено сломаешь!  
Три ребра, челюсть и ногу,  
Я тебе помолюсь, как богу!

Выбьешь глаз, сотрясение устроишь,  
И хребет сломать ты мне сможешь!  
Ты дождись, тебя я найду, мой хороший,  
Обязательно потом ты придушишь…  
___________________________________________________________________________  
I seduced everyone without measure,  
Trampled on the foundations of faith,  
But I was reborn,  
My heart fell in love.

Yes, love is a cruel thing,  
And the soul is filled with doubts,  
I'm looking for my friend's third year,  
Is he swimming in the sea somewhere?

Maybe somewhere skiing?  
Maybe somewhere in love with someone?  
Maybe he reads books at home?  
Maybe he's playing computer games at home?

I will find you, sweet happiness!  
And all the misery will be gone at last!  
You'll beat me blue in the face  
And all my doubts will go away!

You will leave me without teeth!  
You'll break your arm on your knee!  
Three ribs, a jaw, and a leg,  
I will pray to you as to God!

You'll knock out an eye and cause a concussion,  
And you can break my back!  
You wait, I'll find you, my good,  
You will strangle me later…


End file.
